


Playlists

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, adrienette - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Finally getting together, Fluff, I owe you all some happy fics, Marinette in Adrien’s hoodie, They’re adorable, adrien agreste loves taylor swift, alya and Nino power couple, raining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: Marinette accidentally wears Adrien’s hoodie home, but something in his pocket reveals a little secret of Adrien’s.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Playlists

**Author's Note:**

> hi! So after a lot of tears I decided I owe you all some cute fics so here is the first of two I have planned! I also have *drumroll please* a multi chapter fic!!! Everyone cheers.. I’ve been putting off writing one in the worry that no one will read it and I’ll leave it unfinished but I’m just gonna go for it.. it should ~hopefully~ be up soon but anyways this fic is just a super short cute mess, to compensate for both the champagne problems fic and the soon you’ll get better fic because well,, I think you need a break from the angst. 
> 
> I am also like a million times better at writing angst, despite having mainly fluff on this account so uh if this sucks I’m sorry! Okay I hope you like it <3

“Omg it’s snowing dude look!” Nino called to Adrien who was a few feet behind him. Adrien walked up and joined Nino pressed up against the huge window in his house. Nino and Adrien had stepped downstairs to get some snacks for the movie night they were having with the girls. 

“Holy shit” Adrien breathed, fogging up the glass. 

“Marinette!” He called up the stairs, “yeah” she yelled back and he smiled. 

“Get down here and look at this” 

Before they knew it Alya and Marinette were at their sides, Nino wrapped an arm around Alya and Adrien gave Marinette a careful smile. She looked so cute in her pink polka dot pyjamas. It was no secret he had a crush on her but he just wasn’t sure she felt the same way. So he never said anything. They were best friends, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship unless she absolutely felt the same. 

“You guys wanna go out in it?” Nino smirked.

“Can we?” Marinette asked excitedly 

“Why not girl, go grab our shoes” Alya added watching as Marinette flew to another room to retrieve their shoes. 

When she returned the door was open and they were ready to bolt. 

They scrambled into shoes and rejoiced in the falling snow. Adrien and Marinette laughed while they spun around the snowflakes and Alya and Nino waited all of thirty seconds before pelting each other with snowballs. 

Marinette stopped spinning for a moment and rubbed her arm, Adrien noticed her shivering. She was wearing an outfit that couldn’t be warm enough for this weather. 

Her lips were turning blue, he looked down at what he was wearing and noticed the large black hoodie. 

“Here” he said, pulling it over his head, the cold winter air hitting his bare stomach. He; to his surprise, found Marinette hiding in her hands, if he didn’t know any better he could’ve sworn she was hiding a blush under her red shivering hands. 

She looked up at him in a daze, freezing up when she noticed the hoodie he was holding out to her. 

“T- thank you” she stammered as she took the plush fabric from Adrien’s hand. He tilted his head slightly, Marinette hadn’t stammered around him since they were 14. Seventeen year old Marinette stuttering in front of her best friend? Interesting. 

Marinette was practically drowning in the hoodie, the sleeves covered her hands and the length of it reached her thighs. 

They messed around in the snow for a while before even Nino and Alya were beginning to feel the cold. Once they were inside they all grabbed whatever food they needed and bolted up to Adrien’s room.

Marinette walked in to find Adrien was still downstairs, she smiled at Alya and Nino who were sharing sporadic kisses on the couch while they set up the movie and decided to leave them for a bit. She would just go down to see if Adrien needed anymore help.

“What’re you up to Mr” she laughed peering into the kitchen door. Adrien turned startled, but his features softened at the sight of Marinette in his hoodie, she had changed into some pyjama shorts that were barely visible under the jumper. 

“Comfy?” He asked, trying to hide his climbing blush. “Very” she smiled as she hoisted herself onto the kitchen island. 

“Whatcha making there?” She asked, her curiosity bubbling over when she noticed the pot on the stove. 

“Hot chocolate” he smiled from over his shoulder. There it was again; Marinette’s hand covering movement. 

“Something wrong?” He asked ,teasing her abashed appearance.

“Not a thing,” she said, hopping off the counter and moving right beside Adrien, gazing into the pot he was stirring. 

She leaned over and smelled the delicious aroma. 

“Is that cinnamon?” She asked after inhaling the sweet smell. “My secret ingredient” he winked.

Marinette waited with Adrien as he poured out four mugs of the drink, Marinette had two and Adrien held the other two. It was a challenge to get up without spilling anything but they did in the end. 

“All right, all right, break it up you two” , Marinette said teasingly when she saw Nino and Alya were still kissing on the couch. 

“Like you two weren’t just doing the same thing” Alya smirked and both Adrien and Marinette turned a bright shade of red. 

Adrien watched as Marinette threw Alya a stern warning look. Why would she need to do that?

Nino in turn shot Adrien a skeptical look to which he returned with a deadpan before he slouched on the couch. Marinette cautiously sat down beside him, she was rigid and nervous. Adrien leaned in closer and she seemed to relax a little, remembering that they were almost always in close quarters like this and that tonight shouldn’t be any different. So why was it? 

They finished the movie pretty early and Nino and Alya decided it would be best to go home, Marinette left with them, Alya saying she’d drop her home despite her home not being even a ten minute walk. 

Marinette said goodbye to Adrien briskly and left in a tizzy, Adrien smiled watching as the car pulled out of his driveway. 

“Well that was… weird” Adrien noted to Plagg who had slipped out of his pyjama shirt. 

“You’re both hopeless” he sighed earning a look of confusion from Adrien. “Oh you’ll get there eventually” he said settling on his shoulder to fall asleep. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Tikki this is a disaster!” Marinette exclaimed pacing her room. 

“How so ?” Tikki said ,concern dancing on her tongue as she flew around her chosen. 

Marinette sighed in defeat and fell onto her chaise. 

“I got over him years ago! I moved on. I dated Luka for like a year I was completely and 100% over him...but” 

“But what” Tikki now sat near Marinette's head as she listened intently. 

“Tonight… was weird” she breathed, raising her hands in the air before letting them fall dramatically to her stomach, she winced in pain when her wrist hit something hard.

“What in the-“ she questioned as she sat up, rummaging in the pocket of Adrien’s hoodie. 

She stopped rummaging when she realized she was still in his hoodie. Adrien's hoodie.

“Fuck” she yelled as she stood abruptly. “I’m still in his hoodie” she noted as she slapped her hands to her face. 

“I’m so dumb” she said again, before she remembered why she had discovered she was still in his hoodie in the first place. There was something in the pocket. 

She hesitated, should she be doing this? I mean it’s not like it was weird, Adrien was her best friend. She just wanted to know what had hit her hand.

She pulled out a phone? No it wasn’t a phone, an iPod? “Omg” she whispered, she didn’t even know people had those anymore, it wasn’t the iPod touch either, it was a proper old school one. 

“This was probably his mother’s” Marinette whispered. 

She clicked on the circle just below the square screen, it flashed open. “No passcode” Marinette announced as a list of songs popped up on the screen. 

Marinette let her curiosity win as she clicked an arrow button ,now there was a list of playlists Adrien had made. There were a lot. 

“Working out” she read, a small blush threatening on her skin at the thought. “Homework, Study, Chinese Lessons” she listed them off as her thumb scrolled through them. 

Marinette paused when something caught her eye. 

“Marinette” she called out loud.

Her heart was in her throat, her breath hitched as she raised the device to her eyes. 

“Marinette” she repeated breathlessly . That was her name, on a playlist. A playlist with her name on it, in Adrien’s iPod. 

“Oh my god” she breathed. “Oh my god!” Shouting now as she stood from her bed. “Adrien made a playlist for me?” She asked herself. 

A thought dawned upon her, what kinda songs would be in Adrien’s playlist with her name? Well there was only one way to find out. 

Marinette clicked on the icon revealing a list of songs. 

“Taylor Swift? Oh my god” Marinette covered her mouth with a free hand to suppress her excitement.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Tikki asked watching as Marinette reacted to the music. “Oh Tikki ,Adrien Agreste. Supermodel of Paris ; my childhood crush has a playlist filled with sappy love songs and Taylor Swift with my name on it. I am better than okay!” 

Marinette lunged towards her door ,hopping into her shoes. Bolting down the stairs ,grabbing a black umbrella from a basket outside her door. 

Running down the stairs of her home and flinging open the bakery door. 

“God it’s lashing” she yelled looking up at the pelting rain. “Let’s run Tikki,” she said, extending her umbrella and running through the moonlit streets of Paris. 

She ran the fastest she’s ever ran in her life, so fast she almost didn’t notice someone mirroring her actions right in front of her. 

Before she knew it she bumped into someone at full speed knocking them both to the cold, wet ground. 

“Adrien?”

“Marinette?” 

They said in unison looking up to see each other. 

“My uh, my iPod was in my hoodie and I had something in there i wasn’t anticipating you’d see”  
Adrien admitted scratching the back of his head nervously. 

Marinette stood up, holding the umbrella in her hand, the same umbrella Adrien had given her all those years ago. A simple act that made her fall for him. 

She stood above Adrien, still sitting on the ground in shock. He looked up at her, watching as her hand extended before him. 

He took her hand cautiously, surprised at her strength. He stood before her, her hand jerking him forward until there was merely inches between their noses. 

“I may have seen something,” Marinette blushed.

Adrien rolled his head back and sighed. “God look mari I hmph-“ his words were muffled by Marinette’s lips crashing into his, the taste of rain mixed with Marinette’s lipstick.

He kissed her back passionately, pulling her in as close as humanly possible , a tight grip around her waist. Marinette's hands playing with the ends of Adrien’s soaking hair.

They pulled apart to catch their breath, and Adrien leaned his forehead against Marinette’s , he took his free hand and used it to lift up the umbrella that was cradled in hers, wrapping his fingers around hers as they held the umbrella above them. 

“You know, I never took you as a Taylor Swift fan” she giggled against his nose. 

“You wound me Marinette” he laughed before pulling her in once again.

“Kissing in the rain, pretty movie like” 

“You wanna see movie like Mari?” 

Adrien suddenly had his two arms around Marinette, pulling her up into the air and spinning her around.

He rested her down with a smile. 

“I assume I’m never getting that hoodie back huh?”

“Never”

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! Once again reminding you how much you all enjoying my writing means to me and yeah I’m glad you like my stuff! Okay byeee <3


End file.
